


msfts

by gr4ciecore



Category: Misfits Podcast
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr4ciecore/pseuds/gr4ciecore
Summary: oneshots, occasional smut.(x oc character)
Kudos: 1





	1. $400: smii7y

**Author's Note:**

> natalia’s my og bitch, y/n’s weird. no offense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk

"$50 to suck off smitty under the table. at dinner."

"$50? are you fucking kidding me, cunt?" natalia whisper yelled, swagger pulling the camera to face them sitting together. the video was focused on dirty dares, cameron had slept with a girl he found at a club, obviously letting her know why he had to do so after they naturally connected sexually, her being completely fine with it. mason got his dick sucked yesterday in a fucking alley, so they came up with a better idea for a different person today.

"alright, what's good enough then?" swagger rolled his eyes, turning to the girl.

"for being at _dinner_ , in a _public_ place, meeting _new_ people as well, 200."

"deal."

"you're recording?"

"not you, obviously."

"alright j, here's the dare," natalia turned to her boyfriend, whispering into jaren's ear.

"are you insane?" he gasped, eyes wide. she whispered how much she'd get, jaren telling her to up the price so they'd be able to split.

"up the price."

"more? whatever... cam!" swagger called out, getting tall man's attention.

"can you pitch in 200 for smithers to get sucked off at dinner?"

-

"i can't believe this shit..." natalia muttered to the camera before quickly dropping down to under the table, bumping her head.

"shit!" was heard softly, the misfits laughing. literally all of them knew, otherwise it'd be way more awkward then it already was if jaren was being weird as fuck. the table was long, the misfits group on one side and the new group that joined them sitting on the other. jaren sat between swagger and nat, leaving an empty seat when she went down, exposing john next to her. surprisingly he didn't know, furrowing his eyebrows at nat dropping down, quickly getting informed by cameron across from him.

"scoot over," jaren muttered to him, john obliging with a small snicker. the table was pretty high, allowing nat to fit her head between jaren's lap and still have room to move, perfect for a dick sucking. they recorded jaren from across the table, also swagger and john's reactions.

"this is the first time i've seen his dick!" john joked excitedly, everyone laughing quietly.

obviously nobody but the two sandwiching him could see, so they all sort of waited.

natalia looked up at her boyfriend, smirk on her face and getting an eyeroll. he urged her to go on, his pants tightening more every second with only the sight in front of him. she unbuttoned with nervous glances at swagger and john, both struggling to keep in their laughs.

this wouldn't have been the weirdest situation they've all been in. don't ask.

jaren shyed away from his friends next to him, draping the tablecloth over his lap and her head, natalia palming him through his jeans. she flipped the two flaps open, soft kisses along his hard on through his boxers. he twitched at the action, both his length and himself, hearing soft giggles overhead. he bounced his leg lightly, indicating his impatience. she lifted his underwear band and let it snap back, letting him know to _shut the fuck up_ , clearly communicated.

"wait, nat, what do you want?" jaren interrupted, pulling the cloth off.

"i think she has a full course meal down there," john muttered, flipped off by natalia.

"what are you getting?" natalia rested her head on his thigh. he looked at the menu to remind himself of his very basic order, somehow forgetting.

"um... steak and potatoes? with veggies." she nodded, jaren taking note and forgetting to cover up again, not thinking she'd get started when the waiter was there. his boxers were tugged down, cock springing out and getting wide-eyed looks from the boys that **did not** mean to look.

jaren gasped at feeling the cool air on his dick. he hesitated to pull the cloth back over his girlfriend's innocent eyes, swagger helping out.

"you _fucking_ idiot!" swagger laughed, ordering soon after.

jaren ordered with a bit of a stutter due to natalia still teasing, john having to finish for him.

"can we get two of those, please? we have someone joining later," john gestured to the empty chair on his opposite side, a look on his face that left the clueless waiter a bit confused, but they brushed it off. once the group immediately got into regular conversation, she took it as a sign of the waiter leaving, pressing her tounge flat against the slit on the head of his cock.

over the table his eyes widened, hand moving over his mouth with a sharp breath in. he knew that even if this was a dare, doesn't mean she was going to halfass it. and frankly, this was the worst thing to dare because he always had such an uncontrollable, pleasured response. the camera was back on him, relying on his hand to keep in his moans. she spit a bit, everyone shocked around the table, but she spread it around with her hand, completely coating him.

natalia softly sucked on his tip, jaren unable to focus on anything else other than her mouth, teasing his sensitive head. he sipped on his water as to stay calm, almost choking and taking note to steer away from drinks.

she brought her hand up to stroke him so painfully slow, jaren bucking into her hand lightly, getting a small slap to his clothed thigh.

"stop being so fucking impatient," was well heard from under the table, jaren quickly obeying and struggling to stay still. eventually she stopped teasing, stroking him faster and lightly nipping at his balls, a small twitch with every movement. his leg shook at more sucking on his tip, moving onto her head bobbing up and down, occasionally hitting the back of her throat.

" _ahhh, ahem..._ sorry..." jaren started, clearing his throat and nervously glancing up, before his eyes returned to the moving bulge under the table cloth. it felt so wrong for the both of them doing this with people _fucking EVERYWHERE_ , but it only caused a bit of thrill.

natalia moved quicker and made it her goal to get him to twitch, knowing what he did before he orgasmed. once she felt the first she pulled off with a pop, pulling a shaky breath from jaren.

the waiter had been dropping off dishes across the table, moving farther down and now standing on their side, placing natalia's plate at her empty seat, handing jaren his as he was too far. he lifted his hand to take the dish with a thank you and a nod, setting it down too rough and causing a clink of the plate, apologizing immediately.

natalia moved her swollen lips to his groin, sucking and biting, leaving dark marks scattered. jaren waited to start on his meal once the waiter left, instead trailing his hands down to her hair, tugging lightly. a hum was felt on him, moving the vibrations to his length.

jaren clenched his jaw in attempt to supress the moans, failing and letting a groan slip once she started to go faster.

"oh my god..." he muttered, not believing this shit was happening right now, camera pointed at him. one of his hands was planted on his face, covering his facial expressions, the other fisting away at nothing under the tablecloth.

precum leaked out of his tip, natalia gladly licking it up and giving a happy hum at the taste, jaren rolling his eyes. he had to hold back on the unbelievable amount of things he wanted to say, only mouthing them a bit.

_fuck, princess, jesus christ..._

she took it all, her tounge landing on the underside of his shaft, staying as long as she desired.

_ah, good girl._

natalia kept bobbing her head, small gags being produced, but not heard by anyone but herself and felt by the cock down her throat. he stuffed the piece of steak that took him way too long to cut (kept getting distracted, the steak was fine.) into his mouth, his eyes rolling as his chewing was halted.

"steak _that_ good, jaren?" cameron laughed, getting flipped off by said man and giggles from everyone else.

his leg shook once again, natalia noticing him sitting up straighter. jaren hunched over, still covering his face from the dumb fucks recording him, biting his lip. the shaky hand moved to only his mouth, knowing he was about to have to try very hard to not be so loud, but noises were muffled under his hand. low dragged out moans were still recognized through the cover up.

natalia felt his twitching and increased the suction of her mouth, fumbling around with his balls, warm cum seeping into her mouth. she pulled off and jerked him off, trying to get all of it on her tounge with it pressed onto the tip, lapping up every last drop.

overhead, jaren’s eyes rolled with pleasure, squeezing them shut as his body twitched a bit, other hand switching between roughly gripping onto the edge of the table and the girl's hair, only transmitting more moans onto his dripping cock. she cleaned him up, swallowing all the saliva and cum left, making sure there was none around her mouth.

his underwear was pulled back up, and the tablecloth was pulled off of natalia's head by herself, lips swollen. he leaned back into his chair and panted slightly, cupping her face with one hand. she smirked, zipping and buttoning his jeans. the girl finished and left two small pats on him, getting a strangled groan and napkins sneakily handed down to her by the flustered man. she appreciated it and cleaned up, then waited for the right moment to come up with the least amount of suspicion from other guests.

john scooted to his seat and she came back up, watching her dish get slid over to her, exchanged with john's already half eaten meal. she looked over to the boys across the table, all of them shooting glances, raising eyebrows at her.

"funny enough?" she shot two thumbs up, dissolving the slight awkwardness. they all said yes and laughed it off, swagger and cam both reaching to their wallets. they had cash because of their money needing to be exchanged to u.s., both pulling out a combination of 50, 20, and 10 dollar bills. they split the 400 to the couple, both gladly taking it and sharing a kiss, jaren tasting himself on her lips.

"you two are disgusting!" everyone exclaimed something along the lines of that, shocked that they pulled it off. natalia started eating after putting her newly earned bread away, taking a bite of the mashed potatoes.

"delicious, why haven't you eaten?" she teased to the man next to him, his food also partially untouched, except for the steak.

"shut the fuck up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leav kudos pls !


	2. it’s been a long, long time: kryozgaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and your soulmate have your own made up song that only you two know. whenever you sing, they have to do the same, someone breaks into natalia’s house and she hears them sing her song.
> 
> -
> 
> they’re very young and very stupid in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s another because apparently i feel less shy about my writing today
> 
> listen to: it’s been a long, long time by harry james

-

“are you going to do it?” jaren spoke up. john was dared to go break into some random’s house, literally just because. without the intention to steal shit, just for shits and giggles.

all their friends sat along the curb, john dressed in all black, swagger’s borrowed balaclava on his head that reeked of weed.

he stuffed a switchblade into his pocket, sticking his hair into the mask, pulling his hoodie over his head as well.

“yeah, what’s worst that can happen? i’m not even recognizable, smit.”

he wasn’t wrong, if there was cameras, they wouldn’t really get shit, and he wouldn’t touch anything to leave traces, he only had to take one thing to prove he got inside. it was pretty fucking dumb, but then again. everyone was high as shit.

“alright, hope i don’t die!” john got up, waving and walking away, earning a shove from jaren.

john took a deep breath, walking a bit far from his friends, not wanting to get them involved if he did get caught. he found a pretty looking house, nice fucking car outside, hm. he walked around to the back, having to jump a fence but still making minimal noise.

“fuck...” he breathed out, _haven’t jumped one in so long, probably because i haven’t been a fucking idiot in a while._

_why am i doing this again?_

his first attempt, backdoor. he reached a gloved hand up, turning it and expecting it to stop half turn, instead it quietly clicked and followed through the movement, john quietly scoffing.

“made this too easy.”

the point was to scare someone, so he shut it a bit loudly, greeted by a vanilla scent.

_great fucking decor, i feel kinda bad..._

the kitchen was to his left, so he decided fucking with a couple different things, only making noise.

 _what can one broken glass do?_

he dropped the said glass in hand, walking away and hearing the shards scratch against the floor.

-

“what the fuck?” natalia muttered, turning her phone off. _i was just about to sleep too, jesus christ._ she carefully got out of bed, making no noise after hearing clattering in her kitchen.

her heart rate spiked, feeling her mouth dry, looking around the room in panic. glass shattered downstairs, bringing her back to think. the only option was either climb out of the window or get into the closet. but the window was so loud, she could hide under shit in her closet.

the dilemma was cut short with heavy steps on the stairs, going into a corner of her closet, hiding behind her hung up clothes. footsteps were echoed through the top floor, nearing her room.

natalia was still sort of in confusion, the actual situation not kicking in until her bedroom door was opened, a tear escaping from her eye.

john walked around a little, cute room. he picked up a couple things, one of them giving a reminder of his soulmate, lightly humming the tune to their song. it brought him peace in this strange situation, keeping himself occupied in this stranger’s house that he now thought was empty.

 _[john] “never thought that you would be,_ _standing here so close to me.”_

_you’re kidding me._

more tears made their way out, natalia muffling her triggered singing into a piece of clothing. a mindful of hurt questions flowed through her head. _would my soulmate really want to hurt me?_

 _“there’s so much i feel that i should say._ _but words can wait, until some other day,”_

john softly sang, humming the instrumental in between, not aware of the small sniffle from the closet over the lyrics flowing into his mind.

_“kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again,”_

_[both] “it’s been a long, long time._ _haven’t felt like this, my dear,_ _since can’t remember when,”_

a voice harmonized with his, a soft smile curling up on his face, followed by a look of realization. there’s 100% someone here. i mean not like he should’ve fucking minded, it wasn’t his house. 

_“it’s been a long, long time...”_

the higher pitched voice came from the closet, john silently turning the knob. the switchblade that instinctively came out was thrown across the floor, indicating he was free of any weapons.

“come out to me,” john whispered, tears welling up, falling onto the black cloth under his eyes.

natalia refused, staying in her spot, not located by the man yet. _no fucking way._

 _“you’ll never know how many dreams_ _i dream about you,”_ john’s tone softened, eagerly looking around and seeing absolutely nothing but clothes, ready to convince himself he was going crazy.

she supressed the urge, sending a sharp pain to john. if you ever resisted the urge to sing, it sent hurt to your soulmate. nobody ever did so, who would want to do such thing?

“please?” john whined, clutching onto his chest, almost doubling over in pain. he continued singing, words a bit choked.

_“or just how empty they all seem without you,”_ he tried again, desperate for harmony.

even if he broke into her fucking house, maybe this is how they’d meet. she gave in. although it could’ve meant death.

 _[both] “so kiss me once, and kiss me twice,_ _and kiss me once again,”_

john walked over to the rack of clothes the voice came from, carefully sliding the clothes to the side, revealing such a fragile looking girl. it was as if he could feel his heart break at what he caused, knees almost buckling.

she cried more than she thought, realizing that when the cold air hit her. natalia flinched at the action, not having room to back up, otherwise she would’ve.

john knew she must’ve been scared of her mind, what a beautiful girl, but she doesn’t trust me yet. he quickly pulled his hood off, tugging the balaclava away and letting it fall to the floor. the others features were now visible with the led light flowing into the closet from her bedroom, the blue casting such an emotional glow.

_“it’s been a long, long time.”_

john dropped to his knees, he was convinced he’d never find his other half. but all his doubts dissolved, eyes fixated on her mouth that shakily sang along, fear in her eyes slowly disappearing.

“i’m so sorry,” he whispered. natalia hesitated, but got out of her hiding spot, wobbling as she got up.

their teary eyes locked together, a hundred different emotions fueling the tears.

“why?” natalia softly spoke up, clenching her jaw.

“i wasn’t going to hurt you...”

he explained it all, also apologizing for the single broken glass. they shared a small laugh, natalia leaning forward into his embrace, letting out the tears that were still held in from her great amount of fear.

“did you know?”

“no.” john admitted, pressing a kiss to the top of the shorter girls head, her tears finally coming down.

_“do you want me to stay?”_


End file.
